A Mistake Worth Living
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica works for Chandler. She is the only one that doesn't have a "love crush" for him. When a late night at the office turns into something much more Monica quits when afraid she will get the next title of becoming the "slut" in the office. However, 5 years and a drunken night later things for Monica Geller get complicated. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I start writing and pull back my curtains letting the sun shine through. A moment later all I see is the street lights on and dark clouds over head. My radio is playing the same 5 songs. Have I changed it yet? No, because Justin Bieber is not one of them.**

_The cabinets carried the dust for miles along the white walls. Something about the office just didn't seem right this Tuesday morning. The tiredness floating through the eyes of employees as they worked endless hours. Some nights the pain is over quickly, others it drags on for excruciating days._

_Working at Bing's Advertisement Agency in New York City, things aren't as quiet as they seem outside these four walls. The blood seeps through as the marketers cry for help..._

My fingers stop suddenly. I can't write this let alone publish it. Nothing about this seems right, it's all a lie and part of it is impossible. I know this may sound crazy but I don't want him to leave the company. I'm unsure of the feeling that rest in the pit of my stomach, but it won't go away. It needs to go away.

The only way I can leave this all behind is if I quit and move on. I need to forget about last week. It's not a want, it's a need.

"Monica, the team is waiting for you." The thoughts in my mind come to a halt as I stare up to find Jessica from copying standing in the opening to my small 5'' by 10'' cubical.

Quickly, I look up to find the wall clock clicking further away from 10; I'm late for a very important meeting. Scramming to my feet, I tare the paper out of the typewriter and toss it in the trash.

Making my way to the door, Jessica coughs which I know is a warning to stop and remember the things I've forgotten "Damn it." I curse softly as I grab my high heels from the floor beside my desk.

"How long have they been waiting?" I ask as I hurry down the corridor with Jessica still at my side handing me the assigned paperwork I'll need.

"Just three...four minutes." She corrects.

"Shit." I really should see a specialist about my vocabulary. Most of it just consists of DASH. Damn, Ass, Shit, Hell. Oh, and Fu-

"Ms. Geller. Nice of you to join us."

I take the empty seat next to Rachel Green at one end of the table. "Excuse me, Mr. Bing." I apologize to my boss. All the ladies have a secret crush on the 'hunk'. As they call him. I, on the other hand, think he's attractive, but I could never see myself actually _going out_ with him. Dreams don't count; I note.

"Did you write it?" Rachel whispered to my shoulder

I shrugged "I couldn't. It just doesn't seem right." I say softly

"What exactly isn't right about it?" She questions before reminding me "If you publish the letter _Mr. Hunk_ will get fired then you could date him."

Rachel is currently dating my brother at this very moment. She would go for Mr. Bing herself but then she'd have to dump Ross. As much as that seems tempting, she can't. She loves Ross. Now a couple days ago it might have slipped that I think Mr. Bing is attractive. Ever since then Rachel has been trying to come up with an excuse of us getting together. Or perhaps getting his sweet ass fired and datable.

"I already told you, I'm not going out with him." I hiss to get her off my back.

Hearing someone clear their throat, both of us look up. All eyes were on us.

"Anything you two might want to add?" The Hunk of Deliciousness asks.

"No, I'm sorry. Please, proceed."

I've been Mr. Bing's employee for 4 years now and I still haven't got a raise. However, there were people in this office who have been working at the Agency for 20 years and are much more qualified for a raise than I am.

The thought of sleeping with the boss to get a raise is beyond my comfort zone. I don't want to end up like Betty in purchasing. Both her and the boss got fired from that mistake. However, I wasn't here to witness the excruciating moment, but that's what has been floating around in the break room.

My desk was right outside of Mr. Bing's office and Rachel's was in the cubical next to mine. I'll admit it gets annoying watching the woman in the office giggle as they walk past and glance at the boss taking off his suit jacket and loosening his tie. When that scene comes into play I know it's going to be a late night in the office.

"Alright, so if you will get the file on my desk by tomorrow morning, I'll appreciate it." He gives one final smile and everyone begins to move and head out for the day.

It's going to be a long night.

I have nothing to go home to. I have no roommate since Rachel moved in with my brother, plus, I have no current boyfriend. Yeah, I could hang out with the new resident that moved in across the hall but if something happens and he turns out to be a complete jerk it could ruin things with my whole building.

Walking out I make my way towards the break room to refill my coffee mug before heading back to my 5'' by 10'' cubical. I really need an upgrade.

Walking in I find a few other employees on break. Something about this room gives me the creeps during late night hours. I'm sure some workers have had dirty dreams of being pushed up against that counter more than once. I know Betty has.

"Ms. Geller, do you have an extra mug? I seem to have left mine at home." I turn to find Mr. Bing searching the cabinets for a glass but all that's there are plastic solo cups.

"Um..." I look down at the one in my hands, the half cup of steam causing my face to redden. "I believe so. I'll go check my desk." I leave the room as I make my way back towards my desk. Just as faith has it, I spot the travel mug I cleaned last night in the kitchen. Grabbing the handle I take it to my boss that waits at the maker. "Here you go, Sir." I show a slight smile as I begin to hand it off without knowing when I will be receiving it back in my hands once again.

"Thank you." As he reaches for the handle I feel his smooth hands move over mine and we make eye contact before I loosen my grip.

I'm not sure what else to say. I don't know if I should share my life story with a little small talk or just stand there awkwardly as I wait to refill my mug. Screw it, it's too much pressure. "Have a great day, Sir." I quickly announce before fleeing the room to get back to work so I don't find myself staying til 10 at night once again.

With keeping my focus on my work and skipping my lunch break I still manage to stay past hours to get the file finished and to my liking.

I may not be the perfect worker, but I am who I am. I'm obsessed with organization and my closet is color coordinated. I love to cook in my free time and yet I'm not a chef. Someday's I think about quitting in order to follow up with my dream job but then the money comes to mind. I live in New York City, the rent doesn't come cheep. I don't have any kids nor do I have a pet to keep me company. My life is my job. It's all I really have to look forward to.

Someday I hope to change this chapter in my life.

Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights turn off one by one as the night gets later. I find myself staying until all the business is finished. There are still a few phone calls that need to be made and paperwork that must get stamped an order to be sent out the next morning, once that is done, I'm outta here.

Days at the office seem to be getting later the longer I stay in this corporation. However, a family business is just what it seems, a _family business_; I can't leave.

Overall, there are only two reasons to leave a family built company, 1) if I take a relationship with a current employee further than professional or 2) the job can no longer be fulfilled.

Neither one seemed of an issue when I took this position 6 years ago. But then again, life changes. More importantly, people change.

As I sigh, I stretch back before running my hands over my face. It has been a stressful road from the day of my fathers passing.

The day we found out the dreadful news my father promoted me to executive employee without wasting a second to think it over. Before I was involved, my father has ran Bing's Advertisement Agency for a total of 30 years. Three whole decades he associated with the family business and here I am thinking about throwing in the towel after just 6. I can't do that to him. I promised I would keep things in check when he moved on. I can't disappoint my family.

I've wasted enough time as it is.

Picking up an envelope I slice the tip of my finger when trying to tare it open. "Damn it." I wince before bringing my forefinger up to my lips to stop the blood and pain it caused.

I realize I'm not the only one on this floor when I find Ms. Geller walk in. Her coat folded over one arm ready to leave. "Everything all right, Sir?"

The moonlight hits her face just right as it shines in the tinted room "I thought I was alone." I stare at the same pair of blue eyes I shared contact with earlier.

She flashes a gentle smile; one that I have been seeing a lot lately "You will be soon. I'm just on my way out." But something stops her, causing her to ask me once again if I'm fine.

"I promise." I reassure her.

My jacket is off and my tie is lose with the cuffs to my dress shirt rolled up, in other words, I am nowhere near professional at the moment. However, this doesn't seem to bother her.

"So where are you off to for the night? Going home to your family." I stand and shove my hands into the pockets of my slacks.

She shakes her head "I don't have a family." She says "I mean, I have a family-I came from somewhere, but I don't have an extended family." She begins to blabber as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I try to hide my grin as she coughs and looks down before bringing her coat in closer to her body. "I'm just going back to an empty apartment."

I nod and move around to the other side of my desk. "I guess it's better than here." I say softly while looking down at the photo of my father that sits on my desk top.

"I don't know." She whispers. I look up to find her gaze down at the frame in my hand. "Sometimes it gets lonely."

Strangely, I know exactly what she means as it falls silent for a while. I want to say something more to keep her from leaving, but I don't know what. So I just tell her what I hope doesn't come off as being straight forward.

"Well, you are welcome to stick around. Keep me company." I paused "I mean, you can stay if you wanna stay. Don't think cause the boss said you are welcomed that you have to." Now I'm blabbering "Stay if you want to stay." I finish, my voice fading out.

I'm relieved when she speaks "Stick around in the office with the boss." Her smile comes into view as her eyebrows raise "Tempting, I must say."

Chuckling, I catch on to her sarcasm. "You are about to miss out on a world of fun." I tease as I run my hand over the filing cabinet. "I was planning on ordering a pizza, maybe open the bottle of wine the mailing department put in the break room for next weeks Christmas party."

My smile grows wider when I hear her giggle "Mr. Bing, breaking the rules in his own office." She steps forward

"You should have seen what I did with the ham on Thanksgiving..." I joke and I realize I'm far from professional right now.

Her eyebrows raise and there is an uncomfortable silence between us.

"I guess I better stay or I'll never understand the reason behind the mystery Thanksgiving Office Party ham."

Something about her is different than all the others. She doesn't come on to me. It's like she treats me as one of the workers and not as much as a boss. I must say, I'm growing fond of this position.

Two hours later, a half a bottle of wine in our system and a whole pizza gone, my tie is off and her heels are tossed by the door.

"So tell me-" She takes a final sip of the white wine we dug out of one of the cabinets "-if you didn't take part in your family business, what would you be doing right now?" She asks me as we are both lie out on the floor, too stuff to move.

I toss the crust to the last piece back in the box "That's easy, I'll be at home."

She tilts her head at me. "More specific."

I take a deep breath as I think. My arm comes up to support the back of my head while the other rest on my chest as I stare up at the ceiling. "I wanted to be an architect. I wanted to have a family by now, a wife who I love more than my own life. We would live in a house that I created and helped build. But it won't be your typical three story house with a ranch. It had just enough rooms with just enough closet space. This amazing kitchen that my wife would spend half of Christmas day in while cooking up a storm. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. It would be perfect." I tell her softly "Right now I'll be at home putting up the Christmas tree with my kids and singing carols as I string popcorn." Looking over at Monica I smile "I always imagined a Christmas tree with popcorn ropes wrapped around from top too bottom. It would be a mess and frustrating to handle but the kids begged, so I'll stay up all night making it perfect."

It's silent and I'm not sure what more to say as I look at the clock and see it's quarter to eleven. "It's late." I jump up and gather the pizza boxes to set on my desk before helping her up. "I don't want to keep you from a nice warm bed and silk pajamas-" Pausing, I back up "Not that I know what you wear to bed." I try to cough it out.

Seeing her smile I know I didn't embarrass myself completely.

Watching as her grin slowly fades. We are just inches from each other.

It's too late to do anything as I watch her shift from one foot to the other when she turns her body away and gives me a warm smile "I better go, or I'll never find a cab." She tells me "I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Bing." And I find her famous smile return "Thanks for the nice dinner. I hope me keeping you company wasn't too dreadful." She jokes before grabbing her shoes and walking towards the door.

She called a greasy pizza and a cheap bottle of wine a nice dinner? My last girlfriend wouldn't look at me if I brought that home for dinner at nine after a hard work day.

When you stay past the janitors you know it's time to head home. But where is home? I haven't known for years now. My place is nice, it has two floors and more rooms than I'll probably need in a lifetime. My mom visits every once and a while but each time it's only for a few days, then I'm left to maid my own house. I have enough to get by if I did leave Bing's Advertisement, but then what? Like I've said, this is my life.

The main lights flick off and the security lights come on. I gather up the documents I'll probably look over while popping in a tv dinner. If only I knew how to cook something worth my while. As I slip the strap of my briefcase over my shoulder I grab my jacket from behind my chair and head towards the door. Quickly I spin back around to get the empty coffee mug Monica lent me today. I figure I'll wash it for her and bring it back. It's the lease I can do.

Locking up the office so the early risers don't snoop around I always found misleading. I trust my coworkers and I know they mean well. Locking up every cabinet, every door, it all just seems like a hassle.

Well, Tuesday is over and tomorrow comes another day of misery.

Walking towards the elevator I think about the day this will be my final walk. When will I call it quits and go into Architecture? I guess I won't know until that day comes.

**Terrible? Probably. I keep on changing my chapters right before I post. Don't worry, there is more to come next year ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have a crush on my boss.

I'm an employee that is here to get work done and nothing more.

The dream I had last week about Mr. Bing was inappropriate. Don't get me wrong, what he did was very _very_ good, but it was wrong to think of my boss in that situation. Dreams are just figures of our imagination, right?

I stop in my tracks as I walk up to Bing's Advertisement Agency. Mr. Bing is my boss and nothing more.

"Oh, let me get that for you..." I turn around to find Tony running up to the door before swinging it opened. "After you." He smiles over at me.

I don't say anything but smile as a thank you.

I've only ever spoken to Tony once, and that was to borrow his stapler so I didn't have to travel all the way down to the supply room. His desk happens to be right beside mine. I find him constantly looking over into my cubical but I try to ignore it.

"What floor?" He asks, soon giggling and pressing 5 for the both of us. Like I've said, I try to ignore Tony. It's a comfortable silence that falls between us that I know is too good to be true when he speaks up "Many people believe elevators are held up by only one rope that can break, leaving passengers in a free falling car." He begins "However, elevators are supported by multiple steel cables. Each cable alone can support a fully loaded car. The only elevator fall due to a complete cable system failure occurred during the 1940's when an airplane crashed into the empire state building and severed all the cables on a particular elevator."

The elevator dings and I rush out on the fourth floor as people file in. I'd rather walk up a flight of stairs than ride to another floor with him. As I'm rushing out I glance behind me not watching where I'm headed as I bump into someone causing the wind to get knocked out of me.

Falling to the floor I quickly apologize "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I begin to pick up the loose paper around us.

"Don't apologize." He tells me as he also starts to pick up the paper that was once in his hands "Now if I were to have broken something, then yeah an apology is in order." He jokes with an innocent tone in his voice as his hand reaches for the last sheet just as I do.

Feeling his smooth hands I look up to find Mr. Bing is starring right back at me. This all causes me to quickly stand "Oh God, are you okay? I'm sorry." There I go again apologizing.

He shakes his head but smiles. "You are too cute. Running off elevators on the floor that is clearly not five." He motions around to the different set up four has than five. "Avoiding someone?"

I shift from one foot to the other "I could say the same about you." I counter without catching myself. I should not be arguing with the boss. However, his grin reassures me that I wasn't too rude.

"Nah." He straightens the stack of papers in his hands "I like to take the stairs."

I eye him "Then wouldn't you be in the staircase right about now."

He nods and looks around him "Touche."

Why is he so comfortable to talk too? I feel comfortable around him, not like I normally do to any of my other bosses. Being just a year younger than Mr. Bing I feel like I can joke with him and be myself.

"Actually," He looks down at the messed up pile "I wanted to make a copy of this file before I got settled in that lonely office of mine." He tells me, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag.

"Maybe you should downsize. Get a cubicle." I counter, quickly before I register that it's my boss I'm talking to. "That way you are surrounded by coworkers that talk every hour of the day." I shrug "I mean, it's hard to get work done, but you can't say you are lonely anymore."

He chuckles. I can tell he is surprised I spoke to him like that. For a moment there, so am I.

Turning around I move quickly before he could fire me. I need this job, without it I'd be on the streets in a week. Heading towards the staircase I find myself closing the heavy door behind me and sighing as my eyes drift shut. It's only Wednesday.

Wednesdays are the worst of all during the weekdays. Wednesdays you get all the paperwork that needs to be documented by Friday. Plus, women tend to look their oldest at 3:30 on Wednesdays. I believe it's a myth, but Rachel says the whole thing is true. Women look their oldest at 3:30 on Wednesdays because that is when energy levels plummet, work stress is at a peak and the effects of any weekend late nights finally kick in.

She said she read it in a magazine, I don't know.

Old or young, I don't like Wednesdays.

Climbing the couple of stairs I open the door to five only to be greeted by a loud commotion of employees running around to get work done. The usual Wednesday routine.

Making my way slowly towards my desk, I stop. Seeing Tony in his cubical I make a bee line for the break room.

"Monica, where have you been? You usually check in 20 minutes ago." Rachel follows at my side.

"I ran into the boss." I mutter keeping one eye open to make sure I don't run into neither one of the guys I did this morning.

She gasps "You mean Mr. Hunk." She grins at me "Did you look into his bright blue eyes? Did you smell him? Oh! His hands, please tell me you felt his smooth hands." I find her gushing at the thought of him.

"Rach, you remember my brother? The man you're dating." I remind her

"Of course, I love Ross."

"Then talk about _his_ smooth hands." We walk in the kitchen to find a few other people in there.

Now that I think of it, I don't ever remember seeing the break room empty. Surprised, I find the coffee pot half gone when it's usually devoured by now. Someone is busy using the machine and I mentally remember I don't need a refill; I just went to Central Perk this morning.

Looking down at the cup in my hands I take a sip and have a seat in one of the unoccupied chairs. I run my fingers through my hair, pulling it out of my face as Rachel takes the seat next to me.

"You look unfocused, Mon." She looks over at my tired eyes. It's true, I hardly got any sleep the night before. "You should take the day off. Go home and get some rest."

"I can't. I have so much work to do." I shake my head "I have to check on the Ad files and ask my self the same five questions I do every day: What are we selling? To whom are we selling it? Why are we selling it? Where are we selling it? When are we-" Rachel places her hand on my arm to stop me. She only does this on Wednesdays.

"Monica, breathe." Her eyes are filled with concern "Take air into the lungs and then expel it." She tells me like I'm struggling. "Into the lungs. Expel." She does it with me.

"Okay." I nod

"You good?" I nod again "Good." She looks around us and sits up straighter "It's okay everyone, she's breathing." But no one seems to listen to her "It's Wednesday."

Closing my eyes I groan in frustration "I know."

We only stay in the break room for a few more minutes before getting back to work.

Something about going back to my cubical where Tony stands I get the feeling this is going to be a dreadful-long day. I do consider taking the day off like Rachel mentioned, but that would consist of going in to Mr. Bing's office in order to ask to go home early. If it wasn't for our bump-in on 4 I would walk in there right now. However, I'd still like to keep this job. I just need to avoid him for the rest of the week in hopes that he forgets all about it Monday morning. We all just need a nice long weekend.

I overlook Tony sitting on the edge of my desk to find interns giggling their way past the bosses office. I hate interns. Not all interns of course, just the ones that joke around and waste my time standing in line for the copier.

"It is also believed that the sandwich is named after the man credited with creating the first sandwich, John Montagu, the fourth Earl of Sandwich. Legend has it that he was unwilling to free up both hands during a 24 hour gambling event in order to eat. Instead, he asked his servant to put the meat from his meal between two slices of bread so he could hold it in one hand and continue-" I grab my ham sandwich from Tony's hand and get up. Walking straight across the walkway to Mr. Bing's office.

"I need the day off." I tell him

He puts down the phone and motions to my hands "Why? You already packed a lunch."

I don't say anything as he stands up.

"Will you close the door please." I hesitate long enough for him to continue with "I won't bite you." I don't know whether to take that as a joke or if he was serious.

Closing the door I maintain my standing position furthest away from him. This is where I get fired and when he says the words I'd like a clean getaway.

"Can I ask why you want the day off?"

I actually contemplate answering with _'I got my period'_ but I'm not in high school anymore.

"Just...bad headache. Stressful morning."

He nods and picks up his pen off his desk before placing it back in the holder. "I'm sorry if I was the cause for that." Once again, I don't respond.

"If you need anything...just ask." He tells me

Nodding I answer that I was going to bring some paper work with me so I'm not too far behind when I return. I feel like I'm immature for chickening out on the day like this. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to watch all the ladies giggling past his office, I don't even want to be in the same room for more than a few minutes. Which explains my sudden exit.

"Did you do it?" Rachel is sitting at my desk chewing on a licorice stick.

"If you mean the Deed, than no, I didn't do it." Grabbing my brief case I put my laptop back in it's padded bag before piling up the files.

"You are taking the day off, but you are bringing work home with you?" She questions

Shrugging I mumble "I don't want to get behind."

Without looking directly at her I know she is rolling her eyes at me. "Whatever."

I grab my jacket off the back of my chair and pull it on. "So what are you and Ross doing tonight, any plans?"

"Nope, just another TV dinner date watching discovery."

"You love him." I say, making sure she remembers that.

"I do." She says, not a hint of doubt "I do love him. Seriously though, nick at night, once and a while."

Smiling I sling my bag over my shoulder and grab the stack of papers "I'll call him about it."

"Thank you." She calls after me "I love you!"

"You owe me one!"

"I do, I owe you one!"

**This was probably not worth the wait. My next chapter will continue from here. Don't worry about the summary, I'll get there ;) Just when will I get there, now that's the question...**


End file.
